Mischief Makers
by yuna and lenne
Summary: hey! guess what? we reposted. again. oh and by the way, THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE MAURADERS! this isn't all about mischief...yet. it's our first fic so please RR!
1. Default Chapter

_Mischief Makers_ by lenne and yuna

A/N: HEY everyone! Thank you so much for whoever is reading our story right now. Yes _our_ story. We're sure you know that by our sn. Our sn is very misleading, isn't it? It's about final fantasy x-2 but we're writing about Harry Potter! (gasp!) well first things first. The only things we own are the characters Blaire and Holly and the plot. The last name Grenaldi belongs to crazy-noodle. The rest of it belongs to the extremely gifted J.K. Rowling… now on with our story!!

_chappie one_

"This year is going to be the greatest year ever." stated Holly

"I know." replied Blair "My plan is to cause tons of mayhem at this new school and get Malfoy really good."

"Ahh, mine are to cause mayhem with you and to just have fun." said Holly

* * *

The two girls then walked through the magical barrier and on to Platform 9 ¾. The sight they beheld was quite interesting. They saw a bright red train labeled _The_ _Hogwarts Express_ and an incredible amount of people there. 

"Come on." beckoned Blair, stepping on the train. "Lets get the last compartment before someone else does." Holly answered by nodding. The girls then dragged their luggage to the end of the train, and luckily the compartment was empty.

"Yes!" said Holly, "Hopefully Blaise and Draco will show up soon."

"Yeah hopefully Blaise, but not Malfoy!" exclaimed Blair.

"What's with you and your grudge against him? Can't you at least put it aside, considering we still have a whole year ahead of us AND seventh year to boot!" said an exasperated Holly. She was only met with an answer sounding like "Yeah whatever fine… but only cause you told me to."

"You promise?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promise. BUT HE IS SUCH A JER…"

She didn't get to finish, because in the middle of her outburst, the Golden Trio appeared at the compartment door.

"Aww," said Ron, "someone's here already!"

"It's ok Ron." said Hermione.

"Yeah, we can go elsewhere." agreed Harry.

"Oh, it's ok guys, you can sit with us." said Holly, always the friendly one. Blair just glared at the interruption to her ranting.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she smiled at Holly.

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked Ron, seeing as he didn't recognize either of their faces.

"I'm Holly Haliwal." said Holly as she smiled back warmly to Hermione.

"I'm Blair Grenaldi." said Haley, with a hit of coldness.

Realizing whose names these were, Hermione asked cautiously, "Aren't you two from famous families of purebloods?"

"Yeah," Holly replied. But seeing Hermione's face, she said reassuringly, "Don't worry, we treat everyone equally, regardless of blood."

"Unlike Malfoy!" Blair said with much irritation in her voice. "He gives the impression that all purebloods are stuck-up. Too bad there aren't a lot of purebloods who do care about muggle-borns."

"Defiantly." said Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Holly just remained silent. After about ten minutes conversing, the compartment door opened to reveal two Slytherin boys.

"Malfoy go away." said Harry warningly as he and Ron stood up

"I'm not here to see you Potter." Draco said coolly

"Hello Blaise, Draco." said Holly as she stood up to give the two boys hugs

"Hey Blaise. And Malfoy." said Blaire as she too stood up to give Blaise a hug, but then looked and glared at Draco

"YOU KNOW THEM?!?" exclaimed the Golden Trio


	2. chappie two!

_chappie two_

(recap)

"YOU KNOW THEM?!?" exclaimed the Golden Trio

* * *

"Yeah they're like brothers!" said Holly 

"Evil brothers." muttered Blaire, "What are _you_ two idiots doing here anyway?" she said with a glare

"Ok, Blaise isn't an idiot, he's actually quite smart… Draco can be an idiot… sometimes." said Holly

"Thank you Holly." said Blaise "As for what we're doing, we are looking for seats."

"Oh, well, there is one next to me." Holly said slowly, showing them the empty space next to her. At this Blaise jumped to get it

Blaise's POV and thoughts

_Yes! I got a seat next to her! Holly! The object of my inconspicuous affection. Too bad she doesn't know. I've liked her since the day I met her three years ago. Even then she was beautiful but now she's become even more beautiful, if that's possible. She's gotten taller, she might be about 5"5'. And she's filled out quite nicely. It's also a definite plus that she plays Quidditch. And too bad Draco can't have a seat next to Blair. Then again it might be for his own good… she might hex him to oblivion. Is a shame because he likes her. I think that Blair might have a thing for him too. Maybe. _

Holly's POV and thoughts

_Yay! He's sitting next to me!!! Too bad he doesn't know I like him. I don't even know if he likes me. /sigh/ I've liked him since we met. He was so quiet, and handsome. He still is now, but his features have matured. His hair looks so soft!I want totouch it to see if it's as soft as it looks.He's lost that boyish look and now he tall, dark, and handsome. I'm glad he's so tall. He may be six foot but he's defiantly not lanky. He's got muscles, but not too much. Thank Merlin for Quidditch. Hmm, hey Draco is still standing. Oh well. The poor thing. He tries to show Blair he likes her, but he doesn't know how. I bet he wants to sit next to her, but Blair might hurt him so it's best if he stands. _

Draco's POV and thoughts

_Hey, Blaise got the seat next to Holly. Good for you mate. Unfortunately, this leaves me standing. Too bad there isn't a seat next to Blair. I'd take it in a heartbeat. She would probably make sure that I wouldn't be able to sit next to her though. Why does she hate me so? WHY? I try to show her I like her, but I don't know how. I was never shown love until I met Holly. That was back in third year. She loves me like her brother. Funny that she doesn't know that I used to have a crush on her. That is until I met her best friend Blair. She was so mysterious, and beautiful at that. I also found out that Blaise had a thing for Holly, so I backed off all the more. He doesn't want to show it because that's not really him and he's also afraid of rejection. Pity that he doesn't know that Holly likes him. I would tell him but Holly swore me to secrecy. She too is afraid of rejection. Dang people! Can't you see that the object of your affection likes you too? Apparently not. Then again, I'd be a hypocrite considering Blair doesn't know I like her either._

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Congrats Holly. He is sitting next to you. I still can't believe that neither of them can tell that they like each other. They've liked each other for three years and neither one can tell. I honestly think someone should make them tell each other…maybe I'll do it. HAHA! Malfoy is standing. Serves him right. He acts so weird around me, but acts totally normal when he's with Holly or Blaise. /gasp/ EWW! He might like me! Gross! Or so everyone thinks I would think this. Yeah he's cool, but he can act like such a jerk sometimes. Oh well._

Everyone in the compartment then started talking. The six of them were cracking jokes and laughing at them like old friends. Even Blair cracked a smile. But then an impatient voice cut off the laughter

"Hey where do I sit?" asked Draco.

"Why don't you sit on someone's lap?" mocked Blaise teasingly and sarcastically. Harry, Ron, and Hermione suddenly looked mortified at this comment, but Draco was staring at Blair.

"Oh no, don't you even dare!" she warned as he advanced to her

"I think I will." said Draco menacingly. Then he came and sat on her lap quite gracefully, considering he was a guy

"Wow never knew you could be so graceful Draco." said Holly smiling. Everyone else in the compartment nodded in agreement

"Get OFF me Malfoy." said Blair quietly, the anger and irritation in her voice evident, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Umm… mate I think you should get off her now." Blaise said uncertainly.

"She wouldn't dare do anything to me" said Draco confidently. Many eyebrows rose at this statement. Then he felt Blair fidget behind him and suddenly Blaise's eyes went wide and Holly looked worried.

"Oh wouldn't I Malfoy?" asked Blair, her voice dangerously sweet and low. That's when her realized her wand was pointed at his throat.

"Now," she said calmly, "you will kindly remove yourself from my lap or I will hex you into the next ten centuries." Malfoy rose slowly and carefully, as Blair still had her wand pointed at him, and stood by the door for the rest of the trip.

Blaise's POV and thoughts

_Merlin! Draco can be such an idiot! I know that he knew that if he sat on Blair that she would try to hurt him. Good thing he got off. Still, if he's going to try and show Blair that he likes her, he'd better stop doing that. Gosh, I still can't get over how gracefully he sat on her. That was so weird._

Holly's POV and thoughts

_DRACO YOU IDIOT! She could have hurt you. Thank Merlin she didn't. I wonder why. Normally she would have by then. Hmm. Oh, well. Oh yeah! My goodness Draco was graceful. I think he was more graceful than I'll ever be. Haha. _

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Whoa Merlin, that was weird. He sat so gracefully on me. But that's not the point. HE SAT ON ME! That was so wrong. So wrong. If he ever does that again I will hex him senseless! _

When the train stopped, Draco was the first one out the door considering he was closest and also because Blair was still mad.

"Merlin, that lady is mad." he muttered under his breath. Holly heard this and smiled but said, "Don't worry, I won't tell her." she reassured him when she saw his face. When everyone got off the train, the Golden Trio and Holly, Blair, Blaise, and Draco went their separate ways to the carriages. When the four of them got in, they all waited in silence for it to move.


	3. chappie three!

_chappie three _

When the carriage started moving, Blaise was the first one to break the silence.

"Why were you two sitting with the Golden Trio?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, well we were there first but then they came and were about to leave but we told them to stay. So they did." Holly replied simply and innocently.

"WHAT?!?" roared Blaise and Draco. Holly winced at how loud this was said.

"Merlin, house rivalry _that_ bad?" asked the two girls. They were answered by the two slightly flustered and angry Slytherin boys nodding their heads. After that silence followed.

Blaise's POV and thoughts

_Merlin, Holly was so cute when she said that. Wait, did I just say cute? Whatever. Anyways, I feel bad that I shouted. Oh well, hopefully she'll forgive me._

Draco's POV and thoughts

_AHH!!! Holly can be so innocent at times! It makes me feel so bad when I shout at her. Hey it was about House rivalry. It's a touchy subject. Eh, that's a horrible excuse to shout at one of my best friends. Dang._

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Oh Merlin. Those two boys can be a pain in the butt sometimes. They made Holly feel bad for something she shouldn't be. Poor thing._

Holly's POV and thoughts

_Gosh, they didn't need to shout. I wonder what they would do if Blair and I were put in Gryffindor. Let me ask._

Breaking the silence Holly asked quietly, "Guys, what would you do if we were put in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, what would you do?" questioned Blair, slightly raising her voice as she backed up her best friend. The girls were met by a minute or two of more silence before the two boys said together, "We wouldn't care. You two are our best friends, minus Blair and Draco."

"Ha, yeah they're mortal enemies, well Blair to Draco anyway." joked Holly.

"Yup, I would like to do nothing more than to hex him into oblivion." said Blair. Everyone smiled at this except for Draco; he scowled.

"Thanks guys. Hopefully for Dumbledore's sake, we can create house _unity_, not rivalry." Holly said.

"How do you know Dumbledore?" questioned Blaise.

"Well, duh, don't you think we'd know who our new headmaster would be?" asked Blair.

Blaise, with a loss for words just said, "Oh."

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Gosh. Blaise is one of the two people that I know that is really intelligent. Holly's the other one. He made himself look so stupid. Way to look good in front of Holly, Blaise. _

Holly's POV and thoughts

_Hehehe. He's usually so smart. He looks cute when he doesn't know, though, too. That's all right. I don't care. I like him all the same._

Striking up a new conversation, Draco asked Holly and Blair, "Hey, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, I think Blair and I will be in Gryffindor." said Holly confidently.

"Yeah, brave, always breaking the rules no matter what. Yup, definitely Gryffindor material." Blaise said, chuckling. Though he said it with a tiny bit of sarcasm, both Blair and Holly grinned. Breaking the rules was fun, especially since there were so many at home.

"We take that as a compliment Blaise." the two girls said together.

Blaise's POV and thoughts

_GOOD! I'm glad you do Holly! I would love to shower you with compliments but then you would get suspicious. _

"I know, you do huh?" Draco said smiling. Now the old Draco Malfoy NEVER smiled in public. But now with Voldemort and his father gone, he smiled freely.

"Psh, shut it Malfoy." snapped Blair.

"Whoa, calm down, he's just playing around!" exclaimed Holly. "Can't _you_, Blair Renee Grenaldi, at least go on a first name basis with him?" Blair knew that when Holly used someone's full name that she had lost her temper.

"No, _Holly Rose Haliwal_." said Blair flatly, challenging her friend's temper.

Holly sighed and said, "Come on, can't you at least put _some_, not all but some of your differences up? It's a new year and school, for Merlin's sake! Besides on the train you promised."

"Fine." Blair said, reluctantly giving in to her best friend.

"You are a miracle worker you know that?" Draco said to Holly. Blair just scowled at this.

"Haha. Thanks, though I don't think Blair likes that." replied Holly. He returned an answer by smiling back.

"Yeah that's right. Trying to be nice and then being a jerk the next second." said Blair coolly.

"What do you have against men?" asked a rather bewildered Draco.

"Nothing. But I do have something against you, no matter what Holly says. Trust me, I have my reasons." Blair stated simply.

"But you _will_ try to be nice." commanded Holly

"Yeah, whatever." said Blair dismissively as she turned to look out the window.

Holly's POV and thoughts

_What reasons? Hmm I must know. I'll ask her when we get into our dormitories. _

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Shoot. I think I gave away too much information. Blaise and Malfoy might not get it, but Holly probably will. SHOOT!_

"Hey…why don't we do some mischievous stuff this year? You know, the professor would never suspect us because we're new." piped up Holly

"Yeah… We all have brooms, Invisibility Cloaks, the guts to do it and the brains: Holly, Blaise, and me!" said a very mischievous looking Blair.

"Hey, what about me?" Draco asked

"Of course you can come" said Holly kindly, shooting a look that promised trouble at Blair.

"The poor, poor people who will be the victims of our mischief, but oh well!" said Holly.

"Wow, never knew you two could be so Slytherin-ish." said Draco. "I hope you two will be put in Slytherin."

"Don't get your hopes up mate. I personally doubt it because they have hearts of a Gryffindor with some Slytherin traits mixed in." said Blaise.

"Though I wouldn't mind them in our house." commented Draco.

"Yeah but _I_ would mind being in the same house as _you_." Blair said coldly.

Holly disregarded this and said, "Sorry to burst your bubble guys."

"It's ok." replied the boys.

"Alright then. Now back to our mischief. Muahhahahah!" laughed Draco evilly. The three other people in the carriage looked at him before bursting into laughter. Even Draco laughed. They laughed for at least five minutes straight.

"Yeah, this is going be one heck of a year." stated the four of them. Seconds after this was said, the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts where it came to a stop.


	4. chappie four!

_chappie four _

Holly and Blair gasped when they saw Hogwarts castle for the first time in all its grandeur.

"Merlin, it's beautiful." they whispered together.

Draco just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on, you've seen much better."

"So?" they said. "You've seen it for the last five years! This is the first time we've seen it and we both think it's an amazing sight to behold."

"Whatever." mumbled Draco as they walked into the castle.

In the Great Hall there were nervous first years, the House tables, and over them the House colors.

"Well, see you two gals after you get sorted." said Blaise and Draco before walking to the Slytherin table.

"Uh-huh, see ya." replied the girls

"Attention, attention please. Welcome young first years! The rest of our returning students, welcome back to Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore with that familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. "Please create House unity! It is a new school year, so we should all start anew. First of all the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, second, tomorrow, which is Monday, is a Hogsmeade day. I know you will miss a day of school, but it is so you can have fun. Thirdly, we will have a Halloween party in October, you will have a week of Thanksgiving break in November, and in December, we will have a Christmas masquerade ball and everyone is invited. Fourthly, the curfews for the first through fifth years is eight o' clock and for sixth year and up it's ten o' clock. I also have one more announcement. We have two sixth year students exchanging from Abergavenny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is in Wales. Please make them feel welcome. Now, on with the Sorting!"

While the first years were being sorted, Holly asked Blair, "Nervous?"

"Nah." she replied. "You?" the other just shook her head.

"Now for our two transfer students to be Sorted." Professor McGonagall said. "Grenaldi, Blair." Whispers were soon heard throughout the Hall. _"Did you hear that? A Grenaldi!" "Yeah, isn't her family super rich?" "Oh my gosh! We're going to school with a Grenaldi!"_ _"Wow she looks dark and mysterious, kinda creepy too." _Blair just glared, walked up calmly, and sat down. When Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head, it had to think so it spoke to her.

"Ahh, my dear. You have a heart of bravery but antics of mischief. Would you like to follow your heart?" said the Sorting Hat. She nodded. The Sorting Hat then yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall then removed the Sorting Hat. Cheering and clapping was heard quite loudly from the Gryffindor table. Blaise and Draco didn't seem too happy with it.

"Haliwal, Holly." Professor McGonagall said. Whispers again went around the Great Hall._ "Geez, first a Grenaldi and now a Haliwal! This year is definitely gonna be awesome." "Aren't Holly and Blair best friends?" "Yeah, and they are both super rich." "Man, that Haliwal is fineee."_ Holly too ignored the whispers and walked up and sat down, waiting to be Sorted. Professor McGonagall then put the Hat on Holly's head.

"Oh my Miss Haliwal. You are much like you best friend, Miss Grenaldi. You have a heart or Gryffindor but traits of Slytherin. You too want to follow your heart I'm sure?" asked the Sorting Hat. She thought for two seconds and then like Blair, nodded. The Sorting Hat granted her request by shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall removed the Hat as Holly went to go sit next to Blair. They both were extremely happy, as was the Gryffindor House. They had just gotten two of the most famous purebloods anywhere in _their_ House!

"_Dang, there goes the chances of either of them being in Slytherin." _thought

Blaise and Draco.

"Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he smiled at the new students.

"Hey Holly, Blair." said Hermione.

"Hey, what's up?" they asked.

"Well, for starters, everyone's talking about you two. They're all happy that they have a Grenaldi _and_ a Haliwal going to their school.

"I bet." said Holly.

"Merlin, can't they just leave us alone?" asked Blair, slightly angry.

"Apparently not." said Ron, as some people passed by and said 'Hi' to Holly and Blair. The rest of the feast went by without much more interesting events except for Ron literally eating three plates full of food in one minute. Then again, knowing Ron, this wasn't out of the ordinary, which were the exact words Hermione said. When everyone was done, people started leaving for their dorms. On the way out, Holly gave Blaise and Draco goodnight kisses on the cheek. They both blushed, but Blaise blushed harder. This earned her some skeptical looks that were soon erased for two reasons; one being that they remembered Dumbledore's speech and two, the two Slytherin boys glared at them.

Blair just said, "Night Blaise."

"Hey what about me?" piped up Draco.

"What about you Malfoy?" Haley asked irritably.

"Don't worry about it Draco. We're all pretty tired, so I'm sure it's just because Blair's tired." said Holly as she gave Blair a you-promised look. Blair just shrugged. Blair and Holly soon met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When they got up to the Fat Lady, all five of them said at the same time, "Fortuna Major." and the portrait swung open. When Holly and Blair stepped into the Common Room, they both smiled. Red and gold were great House colors. Holly soon yawned and Hermione took the hint and had them follow her to the girls' dormitory. When Blair and Holly got up there, they found that all their stuff had been brought up, their beds were next to each other, and that most of the girls were already asleep.

"That's weird. Literally everyone's asleep and classes aren't til the day after tomorrow." said a puzzled Holly.

"It's because everyone wants to go to Hogsmeade and get the most out of their day." replied Hermione tiredly.

"Oh thanks. Well that makes sense." said Holly. All three girls changed into their pajamas and said goodnight to each other. Blair and Holly told each other to get Blaise and Draco in the morning for mischief making (A/N: ha ha it's the name of the story! how ironic!), and to go to Hogsmeade. Holly then realized in her head that this would be the perfect time to ask Blair what those reasons were from the carriage ride.

"Hey Blair," whispered Holly through the darkness

"Yeah, what?" answered Blair

"What were those "reasons" that you were talking about in the carriage?" asked Holly. Blair then shifted herself so she was facing Holly.

"You've got to promise that you won't tell a soul." said Blair seriously

"I won't. I'm officially sworn to secrecy." stated Holly. The two girls then pinky promised on it.

"Ok," Blair whispered, "I think I like Malfoy, but I'm afraid he might just use me."

"Oh my gosh!!" squealed Holly quietly. Then she said softly and seriously, "He won't use you. I know, because he really, honestly likes you."

"Really?" asked Blair

"Yes really!" replied Holly a little too loud.

"Shh!" hushed Hermione softly

"Sorry!" apologized Holly. "Anyways, yes he likes you."

"Huh, imagine that. Well that's cool, I guess. Oh yeah, by the way, _he_ likes you." said Blair calmly. She said it calmly because she knew Holly would be ecstatic.

"REALLY?" asked Holly in a loud whisper. "Oops, sorry."

"Yes really. He's liked you since he met you. He made not tell you, but he won't find out, right?" said Blair.

"No he won't find out. Thank you so much Blair! Oh yes, by the way, I wasn't supposed to tell you that Draco liked you either, so I guess we're even." stated Holly smartly

"Fine with me." said Blair

"Well the secrets stay here kay?" asked Holly

"Yeah, night kiddo." Blair said sleepily

"Haha, no. But yes good-night." shot back Holly

Sleep soon claimed every girl in the dorm.


	5. chappie five!

_chappie five_

The next day…

Holly woke up around 6:30 only to find Blair had been up for half an hour.

"Took you long enough Holly." stated Blair crossly as she jumped on Holly's bed.

"Sorry. Last night's secrets might have taken their toll on me. " joked Holly

"Haha I think not. Well come on, lets go eat." beckoned Blair

"Kay," replied Holly. Both girls quickly changed and walked down to the Great Hall.

At the Great Hall, breakfast was sausage and kippers. While the girls were eating, Draco and Blaise came over to the Gryffindor table. A few Gryffindors looked uneasy seeing two Slytherins at their table, but then realized that they were there to see Holly and Blair, not to pester them.

"We were wondering if you girls wanted a tour of the castle and Hogsmeade. It would be just the four of us. Do you mind?" asked Blaise.

Draco and Blaise's POV and thought (A/N: haha thought! cough sorry.)

_PLEASE SAY YES!!_

"Malfoy is coming right?" confirmed Blair.

"Yes Grenaldi, I am coming." replied Draco irritably.

"Well then I don't think I'll be joining you, I'll ask Hermione to give me the tour."

"C'mon Blair, GROW-UP." said a very frustrated Holly.

"Fine I'll come but I'm not talking to him."

Holly just sighed, "Ok" she said dejectedly

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Gosh, he finally snapped. He called me by my surname. This is bad. I don't see how this shows that we like each other._

Holly's POV and thoughts

_Oh no. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING DRACO?!?! How is that showing Blair you like her? Oi, you idiot, you've done it now. _

"Alright, on with the tour." said Blaise trying to be cheerful.

During the tour Holly made several futile attempts to get Blair to talk to Draco –

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO TALK TO _HIM_!!" Holly got wide-eyed at this "IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!" yelled Blair -

Blaise and Draco had showed them all the classrooms, and the Astronomy tower. After a quick break for lunch, they went out on the grounds. This is when Holly made her first attempt to make Blair talk to Draco.

"Draco!" Holly whispered "Try talking Blair!"

"NO! are you mad?, she'll rip off my head before I can even say hello!" he whispered back, semi-angrily.

"Just do it!, or are you chicken?" she asked teasingly. "Besides I don't think she will hurt you, trust me I have my reasons."

"No…Malfoys don't back down from anything." He already knew he'd lost this argument.

"Then GO!" Holly said. Draco walked cautiously toward Blair; she looked quite peaceful, sitting on the ground looking out on to the lake, until she saw Draco walking towards her. Then he sat next to her, turned to face her, and nervously said, "Hi".

"Oh? Do I hear some nervousness in your voice Malfoy? Afraid of a girl?" Blaire asked with sarcasm dripping off every word.

Blair's POV and thoughts

_Uh oh. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I am mad so I will. So there!_

"Um..?" was all that came out.

"Why are you here? To bother me?" she asked furiously, now standing up.

"No, no. I just wanted to say hi, but I was afraid you might bite my head off. But Holly prodded me to." said Draco sheepishly.

"Ugh. Get away and tell Holly to stop." she said, now rather angry. Draco immediately got up and ran to Holly.

"Told you!" he said.

"No, not entirely. She didn't hurt anything…except maybe your pride." said Holly, smiling slightly.

"Yeah…but she seemed pretty mad at me…and you." said Draco.

"Me? What'd I do?" questioned Holly.

"You sent me over there." stated Draco.

"Oh, right. I didn't think she'd react that way when I sent you." said Holly slowly.

"Well, I'd stay away if I were you." said Draco, fearing for his friend.

"Well you're not me and she's my best friend. I'll take my chances and try to make you two talk. Again." said Holly quite confidently.

"You really think she won't hurt you?" asked an awestruck Draco.

"No, but I'm the only one who's got the guts to go up to Blair when she's mad." said Holly flatly.

"Oh." said a less but still awestruck Draco. Holly just smiled.

"Holly, Draco let's go, we're going to Hogsmeade!" hollered Blaise.

"Coming!" they yelled back. Draco being a gentleman held out his hand to help Holly up. She accepted and they walked up to Blaise.

Blaise's POV and thoughts

_If Draco ever does that again, I will seriously hurt him. He knows I like Holly! I hope he was doing it just to be nice. He had better not do that again, or I might crack and fall on my knees and tell Holly I like her._

"Blair come on!" yelled Blaise. Blair just walked up to them silently. She shot a glare towards Holly and Draco as they arrived, but they didn't see it.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade the four friends headed to Honeydukes, the best candy store ever.

After spending about an hour marveling at all the amazing candy, they made their purchases. Draco bought Acid Pops, Blaise bought Sugar Quills and Ice Mice, Holly bought tons of Chocolate Frogs, to eat when she was stressed, which, with Blair and Draco at each other's throats would be quite often, and Blair bought Blood Pops. When Holly saw what Blair was buying, she was mortified, but Blair claimed that they were "just for kicks".

The next store they went into was Zonko's Joke Shop. The only reason the girls were in there was because the boys had begged until they finally obliged. The girls didn't buy anything but the boys stocked up on Dungbombs, Stink Pellets, and Nose-biting Tea-cups. (A/N: come on, they're in Slytherin, what'd ya expect?)

The last place they visited was The Three Broomsticks, for Butterbeer.

"You guys go find a booth; I'll get the Butterbeers." said Blaise. Everyone nodded, looked for a booth, and found one. Holly and Blair sat on one side, with Draco on the other along with an empty seat for Blaise. When Blaise sat down, everyone talked about their purchases.

"Holly, you bought a lot of Chocolate Frogs." stated Blaise. "We know you eat chocolate when you're stressed, but the amount you bought was absurd!" Although he tried not to show it, everyone at the table knew he was concerned, especially Holly

Holly's POV and thoughts

_YAY! He's concerned about me! I bet everyone can tell he is. He's usually so good at hiding his emotions. Maybe he's starting to snap. Maybe. _

"Well, first of all, two of my best friends are at each others throats. Second of all I'm not sure of how I'll react to my classes and the homework. You'd expect me to eat a lot of chocolate." replied Holly. Everyone nodded understandingly.

While everyone was making small talk, Holly whispered to Draco, "Try talking to Blair! Again." Draco looked at her wide-eyed and said, "This is a public place! I don't want her embarrassing any of us!" Holly gave him a do-it-_now_ look so he gave in. Draco tried talking to her, but every time he tried, she ignored him. Holly finally got fed up with her ignoring Draco so she said, "Why are you ignoring him? He wants to talk to you! Why don't you talk to him?" her voice then dropped down to a whisper. "Besides, you know you want to." Blair's eyes then got as huge as saucers

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO GET ME TO TALK TO _HIM_!!" Holly got wide-eyed at this, "IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!" yelled Blair. When she yelled this, the entire pub went silent. Draco and Blaise, taking the hint, decided to call it quits.

"Come on guys lets go back to the castle." pleaded Blaise unsurely. Both Blair and Holly were too mad at each other to move so Draco had to take Holly's hand to drag her out while Blaise held Blair's arm. Since they were all mad, they walked out the door swiftly, making their robes billow so much that it would've made Snape proud.

The walk back to the castle was silent except for Draco saying to Holly, "See? I told you she'd embarrass us." Holly tried to shoot him a glare, but failed miserably because she felt horrible inside. She had almost given away a secret! Draco saw this and gave her a sympathizing look, but Holly's face told him not to feel sorry.


	6. authors' note

Hullo mates! well, at the moment we are going to discontinue this story... yes we're really sorry but it's because this fic will be going under a serious re-write...not serious like changing characters, but serious like adding characters and tweaking the story slightly. so sorry!!! we will try and fix it asap! and also, we will be adding two prequels to this story...we'll post those up first. they aren't really long, and we will post the second prequel along with Mischief Makers again! THANX!!!!!!

-yuna and lenne


End file.
